Ernie the Giant Chicken
Ernie the Giant Chicken is a giant talking chicken from Family Guy and the archenemy to Peter Griffin. Almost everytime Peter sees Ernie, he completely stops what he is doing and engages a long fight scene with Ernie ultimately taking them through a bunch of places, often causing chaos and destruction throughout the segment. The fued started when Ernie gave Peter an expired coupon. However, in "Meet the Quagmires", Peter's meddling in his past allows him to accidentally punch Ernie while dancing at Enchantment Under The Sea, giving a new birth to the rivalry, and the new reason Ernie gives him the bad coupon, and 15 more years of balled up anger. Rivalry with Peter Peter no longer accepts coupons from any chickens after "the incident" with Ernie. During a flashback in the episode "Da Boom," the Chicken gave him a coupon, but the coupon was expired. Peter was therefore provoked to attack him. A prolonged fistfight ensued, taking the two combatants all over a downtown metropolis. It appeared that Peter had ultimately defeated the Chicken by slamming his head into a photocopier repeatedly, though the Chicken then did a sneak attack on Peter (just when he was explaining what exactly happened to shocked office workers), putting him in a half-nelson/chokehold, thus resulting in the both of them falling off the office building with Peter landing on him. He was not actually dead, though, as he opens his eye. After being defeated, he returned to assault Peter, the fight took place at a train station, a cruise ship, and finally an airport. But again, he was not actually dead, despite his head being chopped up by an airplane's propeller, spoofing the scene from Indiana Jones; his leg is shown moving into a fist. This fight also had the introduction of the chicken scream. In Ernie's third appearance, their third fight took place from the Griffin house, the sewers, a subway, a building site, an airplane and the Ferris wheel. After this, the two have forgotten what they are fighting about. Ernie takes Peter out for dinner to make up for the fights over a silly little expired coupon. And he brings his wife, another chicken. Peter and Ernie seemed to have resolved their differences, but the peace was fleeting; another fight ensues when both of them insist on footing the bill. Despite having his brains bashed in by a frying pot he was not actually dead, as he again opens his eye. In yet another episode, Peter has another run-in with Ernie leading to another epic fight, this time because Peter accidentally backs into Ernie's car. During their struggles they land on Stewie's time pad and fight their way across time itself, eventually ending up in a genetic research lab and in space. Crashing back to earth on an oil rig, they continue to fight. Their struggle destroy the oil rig and Ernie is seemingly roasted by the rocket engines. But as Peter struggles to shore, Ernie shows he continues to live. In another episode we get to see a chicken fight played in reverse due to the effects of Stewie's broken time machine. Among other ramifications, Ernie fires a flamethrower at Peter caused in the aftermath of their creating a plane crash that destroys a military surplus store. They crash back into the plane which flies backwards from the crash. Their fight causes a bus on its way to the airport to careen through the streets. At the bus stop, they fight their way back to the surplus store and a grenade is accidentally chucked into a coffee shop window interrupting Seamus as he is about to ask a barrista on a date. They continue their fight back through the surplus store window to where Peter hits Ernie on a bicycle by opening his car in traffic, setting off another chicken fight. Personality Ernie is mean, evil, sadistic, violent, cruel, rude, evil genius. He has no problem killing people to get what he wants and is all around not a very nice chicken. He is also willing to put children in danger and is very impaitient and bossy. However, He is very polite to his enemies. He is also (unlike most evil leaders he knows) not afraid to fight the heroes himself and is a very skilled combatant. Trivia *According to Stewie, Ernie is married and has a kid that goes to his preschool. *In one Family Guy episode called "Kidney In Town", Ernie's origin may have been revealed. At one point, Dr. Hartman comments that he once tried to clone a chicken, and the result was a man-sized, hostile chicken that may have been Ernie. * In a way, it's Peter's fault Ernie is evil, as Ernie didn't know the coupon expired, and Peter, being the violent idiot he is, started the fight. Ernie probably wouldn't even ''be ''evil if it wasn't for Peter. * Ernie is the most commonly recurring antagonist in the series. * Ernie also appears in the Family Guy Video Game! and in Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse. * Ernie's British counterpart from the "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2" segment "Chap of the Manor" is an English Pheasant. While setting up for Queen Elizabeth II's visit, he gets into a brief slap fight with Neville, the British Peter. * Ernie appears in the special opening of "Valentine's Day in Quahog". * Peter's conflict with Ernie was referenced by a headless chicken in "Life of Brian". In the vet, Stewie mentions that they had to share an ambulance with a chicken, and when Peter asks the headless chicken why he isn't running around, the chicken angrily says to Peter, "Don't talk to me; you have a bad reputation in the chicken community." * In a paradox video, Ernie gives Deadpool the expired coupon. While Deadpool started the fight, it is well known you don't give expired coupons for chimichangas to Deadpool. * It is possible that the reason Ernie always comes back from stuff that would usually probably kill normal chicken, is because he may have a healing factor. * Ernie was originally supposed to finally be killed by Peter in the episode "Internal Affairs", but Seth McFarlane decided to keep him alive so he could make an appearance in the planned Family Guy movie. Gallery ggfhdd.jpg|Ernie torching Peter. Thechicken.jpg|Ernie VS. Peter. bobachicken.jpg|Ernie as Boba Fett 25k4z88.jpg family-guy-internal-affairs-01.jpg|Ernie and Peter fighting in the Wild West. Nochrisleftbehind61.jpg|Ernie and his wife Nicole having dinner with Peter. MV5BMTU3Mjg5MjUyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzYzMzI4Nw@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Ernie fighting Peter... Again. d.jpg|"Loud and Clear" images3.jpg Family_Guy_Chicken_Fight.gif 10251558_733687480004604_257816580_a.jpg|Ernie angrily washing his egged car. (Peter was the one who egged it) 53 022.png Ernie with his weapons II.png|Ernie with his weapons (dual weilding his Darksaber and Lightsaber) Videos Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Lightsabermen Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Decepticons Category:Immortal characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:VILLAINS Category:HEROES Category:Fighters Category:Leaders Category:Leader of The Villains Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Gunmen Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Arch rivals Category:Chickens Category:Singing characters Category:Fathers Category:Thieves Category:Arrogant characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Child Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Riflemen Category:Males Category:Thugs Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Knifemen Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Foiled characters Category:Sarcastic characters Category:Selfish characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Uncles Category:Torturer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Swordsmen Category:Cheap cowards Category:Liars Category:Strong Characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Animal characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Villains who turned evil because of another villain Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Sociopaths Category:Bossy characters Category:Global Threats Category:Master Manipulators Category:Cheaters Category:Straight Man Category:Universal Threats Category:Complete Monster Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Anti-heroes